Blasts From the Past True Love
by cloloveswah
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction. This is about Danny & Alice, and a blast from Alices Past! Enjoy!


**N/A – This is my first fan fiction **** This mainly about Danny and Alice, and a blast from Alice's past. Danny and Alice are getting married, and as the big day approaches, people begin to arrive. Its a happy one ****This is purely made up **

_Alice's POV_

I looked at Danny as he lay silently beside me, I was still wrapped in his arms, where I had fell asleep the previous night. His hands, so perfectly refined held me close to his chest, his steady breath created a warm feeling on my cheek. I love him, more than anything, Danny is my life, hes my rock, and in 72 hours, he's going to be my husband. I snuggled closer to him, the time was 6:58, in 2 minutes our day would start, the alarm would make its screech, and we would be forced to get up.

The clock rings, and Danny awakes slowly. I smile, as he pulls me to him, his green eyes look into mine, and we share a passionate kiss. I close my eyes, his kisses are irrestiable, the feeling of his hands in my hair, and his lips against mine, its overwhelming.

" Good morning, Miss Collins" he says as we slowly depart, neither us wanting to break away.

" Good Morning Danny, listen, today, I'm going to go into town, I need to get some bits and bobs, will you be okay without me today?" I ask, as we crawl out of our bed.

" Well, I can't say I won't miss my glamourous, and beautiful assistant but, I'll be fine, I have a callout today, so keep your radio handy ? Okay?"

" Yepp, Thanks Dann...." He stops me in mid sentance with another of his amazing embraces. I smile as he pulls away.

"I love you Alice" he says.

"I love you too" I say, meaning every letter of every word.

I get dressed, it seems strange not getting straight into a vest top, or shirt, or khakis. Getting into denim jeans and a t-shirt, as Danny gets into his usual working clothes, It doesnt feel right. As I finish my breakfast, I give Danny a tight hug, I never want to let go. Olivia stares at us, shes been much nicer recently, I hope it continues. As I finally let go, and get Charlotte, I smile. There's nowhere I'd rather be.. no where.

As we jump into the jeep, Charlotte can't contain her excitment.

"Mum!! Can I really have a that new hair pin?" she pesters, despite the fact I and Danny have told her numerous times she can.

"Yes! Now come on lets go!"

I dont think my life can be anymore perfect, a gorgous daughter, Danny, the love of my life, and family, proper family. What more could I want?

**N/A – This is in Pheobe(a made up character)'s point of view. **

The old Landrover clattered its way up the dusty tracks towards a place I believed to be called Leopards Den. Driving the car, is a gruff, hairy and somewhat scruffy man, his name he says is Anders Du Pleisse, but I'm to call him Dupe.

"What brings you to Africa then?" he questions.

I dont want to say anything to him yet. How do I know I can trust this man? What if Alice doesn't want to see me? After all, I havn't seen her since she was pregnant... and there's no way I can go to Mara, not with Rowan there.

"Erm, I think it was a 748" I said in an awkard manner.

He laughed, but then suddenly stopped. He shot me a glance, it was a look of wisdom, recognisition and confusion.

" You know, the last person who said that to me was Alice, our vet, but she said 747. You know, you have a look of her, the same blue eyes, and you look like Rowan. Your accent is slightly different though. Maybe its just a British line?" He concentrated on the road ahead. I didn't reply, I sat silent.

We soon came up to a lovely little place. I looked around. I could see Alice here, I could see her happy. I grabbed my stuff, and followed a short woman, with blonde hair in tight curls. She seemed nice, and on the way she explained to me about the place, about the wedding, about her own marriage to Anders (which shocked me, her and Dupe?). She left me to finish my unpacking, and once I had, I went slowly over to the woman.

"Excuse me erm..."

"Caroline."

"Caroline, is this the place where I would find Alice Collins? I just want to check I've got the right Alice."

"Yes dear, shes in town at the minute with Charlotte, her daughter. Why? Friends?"

"Charlotte" I mumbled with a smile, Caroline hadnt heard so I replied louder to her other question. "You could say that I suppose. Im Pheobe Collins, but people call me Clo (long story), I'm Alice and Rowan's half sister."

"Oh... well.. she'll be back soon, why don't you come and meet the rest of us?" Caroline smiled. She seemed a lovely woman.

I looked around the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be gathered in there. I met all the people, all except my sister and her partner. I felt uncomfortable in the kitchen. These people were treating me like family... did they see me as that despite only Caroline knowing ?

The door opened, in ran a small girl, she had to be Charlotte. She ran straight up to everyone, showing off her hair pin, it was gorgous.

"Clo!!! What are you doing here!?!" Grinned Alice as she ran into the room to hug me.

I couldn't help bursting into tears, Alice was happy to see me.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't go all tearful on me!" She laughed as she handed me a tissue.

"I didn't know if you'd want to see me, I'm here to see you, see if you... see if you... see if you would let me get to know you."

Alice took a deep breath. She smiled and nodded. "Of course I do!"

I smiled and hugged her. I met Charlotte, she was a lovely young girl. So kind and loving. She was however, every bit as fiesty as her mother.

**N/A Danny's POV**

I had just finished. The day had been tiring, and hard. I had missed Alice being by my side, her hand in mine as we walked together treating animals. Her gentle words, soothing me through the hard times. I love her, I don't know what I would do without her now. I was a lucky man.

I jumped into my landrover and grabbed my radio. I had to hear her calm scottish voice.

"Come in Alice, come in." I said into the radio.

"Yep Danny, whats the problem?" I heard her reply and my heart melted, she sounded worried.

"I have ACW , Alice."

"What on earth is ACW? Danny, you better not be drunk!"

"Alice Collins Withdrawl." I meant that, sincerly with all my heart. I truley did miss her.

She laughed down the radio, " What are we gonna do with you eh? You on your way home? I need to you. "

I laughed too, she sounded so cheerful, "Yeh, just driving up the road to Leopards Den. Do I get greeted by a Scottish princess?"

"Hmm, well I don't know about a princess, but I'll certaintly meet you!"

"You are my princess, I love you Alice." I said, puling into the drive. Before she could reply, I was out of the vechile. She put her radio down on the table and came towards me. Her dark hair bouncing gently. She looked beautiful.

As she came to me, I opened my arms and hugged her. She felt warm, she smelt great. I held her there, before putting my lips to her own. We shared a kiss, it was magical. She smiled, I loved her smile, it was the most beautiful thing. I never wanted to end our embrace, but of course all good things come to an end.

"C'mon you old devil, lets get inside, I would like you to meet someone." She said, taking my hand in her own. I squeezed it tight, and did as I was told. I knew arguing with Alice was pointless, she always won.

In the kitchen stood a young girl. She had the same eyes as Alice.

"This is my half sister, Pheobe, but everyone calls her Clo, Danny, can she stay with us for a while?"

" Please to meet you Clo" I said offering her my hand. " You can stay as long as you like."

She smiled at me, she had Alice's smile too. "Thank you Danny, Can you excuse me please? The jet lags catching up with me."

"No problem." I smiled. I watched her walk away. Alice was looking at me. Her calm blue eyes pulled me closer to her. I kissed her on the forehead.

"So.. are you going to tell me about Clo?"

"Yeh, but first, we're getting changed! " She smiled.

And with that, I followed her to our bedroom.

**Alices POV**

As we both got changed, I couldn't help a sneaky look at Danny. Okay, so Danny didn't have a six pack. In fact, he didnt have anything like a six pack. But to me he was perfect.

"Sneaky peaks eh? Well, two can play that game!" He laughed as he came towards me, hands forward, ready to tickle me. He knows how I am ticklish, and he uses it to his advantage frequently.

"Enough!! Listen, do you want to know about Clo or not?" I teased him and I grabbed both his hands.

"Yes of course I do, how about we go for a walk in the bush? We can discuss it there, silent, in peace."

I liked his thinking. We never seemed to spend time alone, together, except at nights in the confinement of our bedroom. " I'd love that."

We left the room, Dupe was walking by, he was like a father to me. When I had told him so, and asked him to give me away, he had cried. I cried to. In actual fact we sat there blubbing like schoolkids for nearly an hour. Then Danny came to, and joined in with the blubbing. It was decided we would say no more about it.

"Where you two off to then?" he asked.

"We're going for a walk, in the bush. Spend time together." Danny replied.

" I get you bloody are, you crafty old devil." He laughed. "Dont forget your gun and radio, but for heavans sake Danny, make sure its turned off apart from for contact eh?"

I smiled, Dupe knew he was talking nonsense, but I didnt mind. Me and Danny walked out, grabbing the gun and radio, we strided together, hand in hand until we reached the watering hole.

We sat down, and I snuggled close to Danny. He was so warm, being in his arms felt the most natural thing in the world. I kissed him, before pushing him to the ground. He laughed and pulled me in for yet another kiss.

"We're gonna be proving Dupe right" I laughed, as I toppled onto the floor.

"There's no harm in that" he laughed. I gave him a look, he knew it all to well. "But we wouldnt want to give him the satisfaction eh Alice? Anyway about Clo."

I sat up. This wasn't going to be easy. It upset me a great deal, I hated what my dad had done.

"Well, when I was about 17, 18. My father went away on business. It was normal, he worked long hours. It was natural. But he seemed to go far more frequently than ever. I should of known, he was seeing another woman. Anyway, this woman got pregnant with Clo, she kept the baby, and my dad supported her. But we never got told." I Paused for breath. " I found out about Clo by accident, I found my dad's notebook, and I read it, I shouldnt have but I did. I saw all the details, I knew it all. I then found a scrumpled letter. It forbid me any access to Clo until she was 13. She was 13 when I found out. I immeditaly confronted our father, and he admitted it all, before nearly killing me. I drove to meet Clo with Rowan didnt take to kindly to the whole thing. He drove back alone, leaving me. I wanted to get to know Clo, but I couldnt, I was going to Uni."

"That must have been hard" Danny whispered symphetically.

"It was, anyway, I didnt contact her again, only through email. Her mother didnt like the idea of me seeing her. And so, thats how we lost contact. I wanted to get to know her, but I couldn't. Now, I can, and I want to Danny, I do. Do you mind if I get to know her?"

He looked at me with his green eyes, they were soft. He kissed me gently and pulled me to him. "Of course I don't. I'll always love you Alice, no matter what. If things don't work out, I'm here, okay?"

I hugged him and kissed him, he was stunned by how forward I had suddenly been. He laughed as I apologized as he feel backwards. " I love you Danny, I know ive said it a million times, but I will be saying it more than a million more times!"

He smiled. "We should get back you know Alice. But let's go the long way round. I have a little place where we havnt been for a while."

As we stood up, and began walking I realised where we were going. Back to the place where I first told Danny i loved him, to the place where I first felt those lips against my own. He was perfect, he was mine, he was going to be my husband.

**Hope you enjoyed. I know its not the best. Will add to it later xx**


End file.
